familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937)
Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Baptism = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Death = 1937 (age 62) Bollstabruk, Sweden |Siblings = John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) |Burial = Bollstabruk, Sweden |Father = Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |Mother = Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) |Spouse = Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) |Marriage = circa 1886 (age 21) Sweden |Children = Karl Anders Julius Kempe (1887-1968) * Johan Ragnar Kempe (1888-1979) Richard Nicholaus Kempe (1889-1952) Ivar Johannes Kempe (1890-1975) Elsa Johanna Kempe (1892-1970) Gustaf Teodor Kempe (1895-1977) Jonas Harald Kempe (1897-1983) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = * Pettersson line }} Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) Housewife (b. August 28, 1865, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. 1937, Bollstabruk, Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland, Sweden) Parents *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) Full siblings *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a priest, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö and never married, and became a teacher and principal herself in Härnösand. Marriage Maria married Jonas Kempe (1861-1918). He was the son of Anders Andersson Kempe (1835-1910) and Johanna Jonsdatter (1834-?). Jonas worked as a storekeeper. Children *Karl Anders Julius Kempe (1887-1968) who married Selma Elisabet Segerblom (1888-?) and later married Maria Wennsten (c1890-?) *Johan Ragnar Kempe (1888-1979) who married Alfhild Sofia X (1891-1975) *Richard Nicholaus Kempe (1889-1952) who was married *Ivar Johannes Kempe (1890-1975) who was married and later divorced on December 04, 1944 and he died in Stockholm *Elsa Johanna Kempe (1892-1970) who married Oskar Sjöberg (1885-1959) on December 27, 1917. Both died and were probably buried in Stora Kopparbergs parish, Falun, Dalarna, Sweden. *Gustaf Teodor Kempe (1895-1977) who married Ingrid Margareta X (1896-1984) on October 01, 1922 *Jonas Harald Kempe (1897-1983) who married Anna Sofia Hagman (1895-1986) on November 22, 1924 Bollstabruk In 1890 and 1900 the family was living in Bollstabruk, Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. Jonas was working as a "handelsföreståndare" (kind of tradesman). The village Bollstabruk is often named Bollsta. Death Maria died in 1937 in Bollstabruk, Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. Burial She was buried in Bollstabruk, Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. Relationship Maria Elisabet Winblad II (1865-1937) was the great-grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), according to Kekulé the sister of his ' mm f '. She was the great-grandmother of Ulla Britt-Inger Pettersson (1966- ) aka Bitte Kempe, of Mariefred, Sweden. Images Image:Winblad-MariaElisabet 01.jpg|Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) circa 1900-1910 Image:Winblad-ElsaMaria 1865 birth 001b.gif|Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) birth in Ytterlännäs Image:Winblad-ElsaMaria 1865 birth 001a.gif|Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) birth in Ytterlännäs Image:1890 census Kempe Winblad 2.gif|Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) in the 1890 census Image:1900 census Winblad Kempe 2.jpg|Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) in the 1900 census Category:Winblad (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles